Justice League: Justice for All
Justice League: Justice for All is an American action/adventure comedy-drama science fiction fantasy computer-animated television series based on the Justice League comic book series by DC Comics, the series is produced by DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Animation, and Man of Action Studios, the series air on Cartoon Network in TBD 2021. Plot Cast Justice League Founding Members * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Sam Daly) * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Voiced by Sumalee Motano) * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) * Barry Allen/Flash (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Voiced by Liam O'Brien) * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) Future Members * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Marc Worden) * Dinah Lance/Black Canary () * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Justice Society * Jay Garrick/Flash (Paul Eiding) * Alan Scott/Green Lantern () * Jim Corrigan/Spectre () * Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate (Oded Fehr) * Wesley Dodds/Sandman (Kevin Conroy) * Rex Tyler/Hourman () * Ted Grant/Wildcat (R. Lee Emery) * Ted Knight/Starman (Jeff Bennett) * Sonia Sato/Judomaster () * Dr. Charles McNider/Dr. Mid-Nite () * Todd Rice/Obsidian () * Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl () * Pat Dugan/STRIPE () Teen Titans * Dick Grayson/Robin (Jack DeSena) * Wally West/Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) * Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Grey Griffin) * Grath/Aqualad (Wil Wheaton) * Roy Harper/Speedy () * Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (David Kaufman) * Komand'r/Starfire (Kari Whalgren) * Rachel Roth/Raven (Tara Strong) * Victor Stone/Cyborg (Bumper Robinson) Justice League International * Justice League Dark * Nimue Inwudu/Madame Xanadu () * John Constantine (Matt Ryan) * Zatanna Zatana () * Dr. Alec Hollard/Swamp Thing () * Boston Brand/Deadman () * Alba Gracia/Black Orchid () * Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon () Doom Patrol * Green Lantern Corps * Legion of Super-Heroes * Marvel Family * Metal Men * Freedom Fighters * Uncle Sam (Peter Renaday) * Jennifer Knight/Phantom Lady () * Ryan Kendall/Black Condor () * Lester Colt/Doll Man () * Andy Franklin/Human Bomb () * Ray Terrill/Human Bomb () * Danette Reilly/Firebrand () Other Heroes * Injustice League First Roster * Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston) * Joker (Steven Blum) * Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Claudia Black) * Thaal Sinestro (Victor Graber) * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (C. Howell Thomas) * Black Manta (Phil LaMarr) * Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic (Carl Lumbry) Second Roster * Vandal Savage (Phil Morris) * Ma'aleka'af J'onzz/Malefic (Carl Lumbry) * Orm Marius/Ocean Master (Sam Witwer) * * * * * * Third Roster * Injustice Society Original Team * Modern Team * Legion of Doom First Roster * Brainiac (Corey Burton) * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Robert Englund) * Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Fred Tatasciore) * Doris Zeul/Giganta (Erica Luttrell) * Bizarro (Sam Daly) * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (C. Howell Thomas) * Orm Marius/Ocean Master (Sam Witwer) * Thaal Sinestro (Victor Graber) * Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Claudia Black) Second Roster * Dr. Thaddeus Sivana () * Teth-Adam/Black Adam () * Edward Nygma/Riddler (Wally Wingert) * Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard () * Black Manta (Phil LaMarr) * Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Fred Tatasciore) * John Corben/Metallo () * Shade Wilson/Deathstroke (Ron Perlman) * Valerie Beaudry/Silver Swan () Crime Syndicate * El-Kal/Ultraman (George Newbaun) * Thomas Wayne, Jr./Owlman (Anthony Ruivivar) * Lois Lane/Superwoman (Susan Eisenberg) * Harold Jordan/Power Ring (Nathan Fillion) * Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick (Charlie Schlatter) * Sea King (Scott Rummell) * White Martian (Kevin Michael Richardson) Secret Society of Super Villains * Royal Flush Gang * King () * Queen () * Ace () * Ten () * Jack () Rogues * Suicide Squad * Amanda Weller (C.C.H. Pounder) * Colonel Rick Flag, Jr. () * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot () * Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn () * George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang () * Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost () * Nanaue/King Shark () * June Moore/Enchantress () Red Lantern Corps * Secret Six * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot () * Peter Merkel, Jr/Rad Doll () * Bane () * Thomas Blake/Catman () * Jeannette () * Scandal Savage () Apokolips Darkseid's Elite * Female Furies * Fatal Five * Other Villains * Other Characters * Lois Lane (Grey Griffin) * Jimmy Olsen (David Kaufman) * Perry White () * Jonathan Kent () * Martha Kent () * Alfred Pennyworth (Alastair Duncan) * Commissioner James Gordon (Kurtwood Smith) * Detective Harvey Bullock () * Lucius Fox () * Dr. Leslie Thompkins () * Queen Hippotyla () * Artemtis () * Steve Trevor () * Candy Ette () * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes See List of Justice League: Justice for All Episodes Trivia *